


Valentine's at Silas

by CreampuffMason



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreampuffMason/pseuds/CreampuffMason
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Carmilla decides to surprise Laura as she has made plans for the pair of them. She doesn't usually celebrate the day, she thinks it's shallow and purposeless, but she thinks Laura deserves something good this year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for taking the time to read this fic! This is set on the first Valentine's after Season 1 of Carmilla. I wrote it quite quickly so it might not be my best work but feel free to leave any requests or ways I can improve, I appreciate any feedback you can give and it means I'll be able to write better in the future :)

Carmilla yawned and stretched, sighing and she sat up in her small bed. She picked up her phone and checked the time. 9am. She groaned and put it back down beside her, falling back into the warmth of her sheets. How she managed to get up this early, she had no clue. All she knew was that she had to do this. Laura deserved to have a bit of fun after what was probably the craziest months of her life. Carmilla chuckled quietly to herself as she thought back on the past two months. They had been so peaceful after one of the worst times of her life. The calm after the storm. The sunrise after a long, dark, starless night. It was hard to believe it had only been two months and twelve days since she and Laura had shared their first kiss. Since then, it had been smooth sailing. They had stayed at Silas together, spending their time reading and cuddling to combat the cold winter. They hadn't really done anything special, but now it was Valentine's day and Carmilla wanted to do something for Laura. She'd never celebrated this day before. She always thought it was stupid, thought it was a waste of time. But this year, that had changed. She didn't really know why, she just knew Laura was more important to her than anything, and that she deserved something good this year.

 

She looked over at Laura's small sleeping form, wrapped up in her covers. Carmilla walked quietly up to her and knelt down so she was at the same height as Laura, smiling to herself as she watched her chest slowly rise and fall as she breathed. She wondered how she got so lucky. This girl really believed in her, she could tell. She knew she was falling for her ever since they first locked eyes all those months ago, in the same little dorm room. Carmilla leaned towards Laura and gently kissed her cheek, stroking her hair. Laura stirred slightly and opened her eyes a little. She looked shocked to see Carmilla up that early and Carmilla grinned at her confused expression, planting a soft kiss on Laura's lips. That familiar warmth spread throughout her body and she smiled against her girlfriend's lips.

'I hate to ruin the moment, but how in the name of Hogwarts are you awake so early?' Laura grinned as Carmilla blushed slightly and looked down.

‘Hey, you okay?’ Laura sounded concerned and Carmilla laughed a little at her tone.

‘Yeah, yeah I’m okay.’

‘Oh yeah? Then how are you up before me?’ Laura giggled and Carmilla silenced her with another kiss.

‘Happy Valentine’s day, baby.’ Carmilla whispered as she pulled away from Laura slightly, leaving less than a centimetre between them.

‘I thought you hated Valentine’s?’ Laura whispered back.

‘Not this year. C’mon, I’ve made plans.’

 

Laura was genuinely taken aback. She didn’t expect this from Carmilla, a seemingly cold-hearted person. But here she was, making romantic plans for the pair of them. Laura knew she was falling for her, but this just confirmed that Carmilla felt the same. She cared about Laura, she really cared. Laura never would’ve guessed this would be happening a few months ago, and here they were. She grinned at Carmilla’s slightly bashful face and closed the small space between them, enveloping her in a huge hug.

‘Hey, hey, Laura, babe, you’re stronger than you look, babe, I can’t breathe, Laura!’ Carmilla panted as all the air was knocked out of her lungs. Laura fell out of bed and on top of Carmilla, landing with a thud on the ground. They both laughed and Laura began trying to disentangle herself from Carmilla. She was soon stopped, however, as Carmilla rolled on top of her and kissed her, enjoying the brief moment between them. Laura relaxed and hugged Carmilla again, the two of them rolling around like little kids, giggling and sharing quick kisses. Eventually they got a hold of themselves and started to get up.

‘C’mon, we should probably start getting ready. The day will wait for no man- or woman, in this case.’ Carmilla smiled as she gave Laura a hand up, dusting herself off.

‘Well, we can make it wait, can’t we?’ Laura grinned and Carmilla gave her a friendly shove.

‘Unless you want to miss out on what I’ve planned, then sure we can sweetheart.’

‘No, no, I don’t want to miss the day that Carmilla Karnstein goes all soft on me! I’ll go change,’ Laura smiled and started to walk away. Carmilla grabbed her hand and spun her around as she kissed her again, cupping her small face in her hands. Laura’s hands snaked around Carmilla’s waist and they stood together for a while, locked in an embrace, all thoughts of going out gone from their minds.

‘Laura, I…’ Carmilla mumbled against Laura’s hair.

‘What is it?’ Laura put her hand under Carmilla’s chin and moved her head to look her in the eye.

 

‘Laura, I… I love you.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, leave any feedback you have and follow me on twitter @not_natvanlis for updates on future fics and the occasional funny tweet :) Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
